ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Feature Report! 24 Hours Inside Xio
is the 16th episode of Ultraman X. Summary A TV show was held where reporters would record Xio's daily routine for 24 hours. At the same an alien criminal network surfaces and plots multiple kidnappings. Synopsis In this episode, a television show takes a documentary of 24-Hour recording in Xio's daily routine. The team first interview regular members before moving on to the Lab Team and for Daichi to guide the filming crew to the Spark Doll's storages, which turned out to be miniatures of their favorite scenery. But in the middle of interviewing Sayuri, Xio received an alien report in area T9-6. Xio teams dispatch and the filming crews as well get into the scene. According to a female student, she saw a black alien on her way to the classroom. Meanwhile Wataru and Hayato comes across a seemingly drunk bystander whose on a way to a bathhouse but was then revealed to be an alien. The Xio officers and filming crews chase it with Daichi (using X's guidance) stops the fugitive alien. Checking on Kemur Man's confiscated belongings, Lab Team member Dr. Guruman deduces that Kemur Man wanted to kidnap humans in hopes of creating a new human specimen. With almost every attempts to interrogate Kemur failed, Kamiki takes over the interrogation which ends up in success after six hours. According to Kemur Man, the abandoned facility in Ikagawa has been used as a based of operation in a human trafficking syndicate. Xio members observe the building for two hours and finally, a woman in red runs out from the building as Asuna and Daichi spy her drinking tree sap with her stinger before retreating into the facility. Disguising as a client searching for a job, she manages to create an opening for other officers to bust into the facility, revealing the woman to be a Cicada Woman and tried to chase her. Arriving at the basement, a Dada tries to defend himself and the Cicada Woman and Daichi discovers the human specimens trapped in diminutive forms. After apprehending the outlaws, they safely bring the captives outside. During interrogation, Dada reveals that the Earth will be doomed due to various signs of Dark Thunder Energy. Wanting female humans, he decides to capture them and create multiple clones before humanity in Earth would extinct from Dark Thunder Energy. Outside, while the Lab Teams faces the camera, a Dark Thunder Energy strikes, summoning a fish monster from the ground, Gubila. Xio members take action and the filming crews capture every moment of the scene. Daichi transforms into X and use Exceed X's power to purify Gubila before defeating it. X tries to respond to an interview but Daichi disallows it and forced to fly away from the scene. The show finally comes to an end. The next day, Xio members comment on each others' performance in the show. Sayuri later gets a call from her daughters as they commended their mother for being in a television show. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! This time, we're looking at this monster! *X Devizer: Now analyzing Kemur Man. *Daichi: The Kidnapping Beast, Kemur Man. One of Dada's criminal accomplices. He's quick on his feet, and hard to chase him down. *X: And this time, we're showing you Ultraman Victory Knight's card. Shou, who transforms into Victory, taught Daichi how to fight with a sword. Thanks to him, we were able to master the Xlugger. *Daichi: That training was really hard, though. Well... *Daichi and X: See you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : *Narrator: *Xio equipments, X Devizer: * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Ultraman Exceed X Kaiju *Gubila *Dada *Kemur Man *Cicada Woman *Cyber Neronga (Design Only) *Cyber Zarab (Design Only) Trivia *This episode reveals the appearance of other Cyber Kaiju, Neronga and Zarab, though they only existed as caricatures for target practices. *Voice actor Holly Kaneko has his name appears as a narrator in this documentary. This may be an indication that he also existed in this story (and by extension, a character in X's world). Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Ultraman X Category:Episodes